


The last days on Earth

by Lanceless



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AUA month after a virus out break Hugh Culber and Paul Stamets find themselves on the run from Walkers. Will they manage to survive the apocalypse? Or is their group as doomed as the rest of the world?!Pairings/Warnings to be added once they apply!





	The last days on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how frequently I will be able to update this but hopefully quiet often. I don't really plan on that many chapters yet, hopefully ten+
> 
> Definitely inspired by the Walking Dead because it's the season where I start rewatching it and get inspiration
> 
> English is not my first language so please tell me if there's any errors

Groaning could be heard back from behind the windows of the house the group was currently staying in as a single Walker stumbled past the house. Luckily for them they'd choose to stay in here rather than continue on their journey, since a horde of Walkers had been emerging from the woods right on their path, basically keeping them trapped until they've all passed.

Hugh was holding Paul from behind, pressing kisses against the soft shell of his ear ever so often. "How long do you think it will take them to disappear?" Paul whispered and Hugh stopped in his movement. "Maybe the rest of the night? I kinda wish they'd needed longer though. Am I a bad person for that?" The Latino said.

"Why would you say something like that?" Paul asked confused.

"Because I choose to stay in bed with you over our groups safety. Whenever the Walkers are close you never know what will happen. Yet I wish to be able to get more time here."

Paul turned around in Hugh's embrace to face his partner.

"I know it's a bad situation we're in. But you know what? I too would choose this over everything else all the fucking time. Because it means I am close to you."

The blonde men moved to press a soft kiss to Hugh's lips. As he's tried to move away his partner grabbed him by the face and pulled him in to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth he allowed the Latino to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

"Hm fuck, Hugh we can't." Paul warned his partner as he felt himself hardening inside his pants. 

"Relax, corazon. It's just a bit of making out." Hugh reassured him with a soft touch to his waist, making a shiver run down Paul's body.

"What are you thinking about in that beautiful, pale head of yours?" 

Paul huffs out a small laugh at the mention of his fair skin. "Just general stuff. I still can't believe we made it this far."

Steps could be heard from the hallway, carefully walking over to the door of the bedroom they were occupying and Paul immediately tensed in Hugh's embrace, one of his hands already reaching out for his gun. 

But it turned out it's just Michael, one of the women from their group. "Just wanted to let you guys know that we'll be having a group meeting soon on how to proceed from here." She explained to them.

"Okay, thanks for the info." Paul said and Michael gave him a friendly nod of her head before closing the door behind herself again.

Once it's quiet again Hugh exhaled frustrated next to him. "I just want to lie here with you." The doctor said, his hands started their careful movements against Paul's skin again.

"Who knows how long we won't get to do this once we're out there again." Hugh whispered as his lips started to trail around Paul's jaw.

The blonde man took in a shuddering breath, trying to conceal his moaning. 

"We can't, there's a group meeting soon."

His partner gave a resigning sigh before shifting his position to cuddle Paul from the side, his right leg keeping the pale man in place.

Minutes went by just sharing warmth and breathing slowly in and out until Hugh stirred again. 

"How long do you think this is already going on?" He asked curious.

"Well, we stayed home for about a week after the first news hit. When we left San Francisco it took us two days to reach Sacramento by foot. When we met Tilly at the Yosemite National Park it was already two weeks since we left home, because we had to hide in that old shack for a bit." Paul said absently, his mind tracing back their steps in his mind.

"Maybe a month? I don't really know." 

Hugh nodded at that and snuggled back into the pillows.

Muffled talking could be heard outside their door again, probably Michael.

"C'mon, let's get up. The group meeting will probably start every minute."

Hugh frowned a bit, not wanting to leave the warmth of their bed.

Downstairs their small group had already gathered together. After they got separated from Michael's friend Philippa and lost Connor; one of the youngest member of their group, they had been reduced to Saru, a tall and very slim male who had mental health issues and was constantly anxious, Tilly a young woman with ginger hair and a bubbly personality, Michael who was still dealing with the loss of her friend and mentor and Paul's best friend Justin Straal.

All in all their chances could have been better and yet with these people Paul felt safe, almost at home.

"We need to get going," Michael declared. "Phillipa's plan had been to find the Humboldt- Toiyabe National Forest. It'll be a long way there but we got to get out of California. There's nothing holding us here anymore."

"If I may ask, what exactly is your plan?" Saru asked confused. "Certainly it won't be ' let's see all the National Parks ' and die. Because so far that's all we've been doing. Walking our way from Landmark to Landmark, not knowing where we're going." They could hear the fear in his voice. With Philippa he too lost an mentor and a friend.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda on Saru's side here. There's nothing for us to find there besides more death. If you'd ask me we gotta go to D.C. that's where the military had been stationed. So that's probably where they'd build safe zones." Straal told them.

Micheal seemed to consider their words for a moment. "I just want to find Philippa." She then declared.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but does anyone actually know how long it'll take us to walk there?" Tilly suddenly asked. 

"Should be around thirty seven days? Maybe some more if we got to stop like we do now." Straal answered her.

"What about Philippa?" The conversation was slowly starting to get heated, since they seemed unable to find a good agreement. 

"She's probably dead by now." Straal said. The group went silent at that. It was something they had all been thinking but refused to say out loud.

They could see in Michael's reaction how hurt she was. Her lower lip started to shiver slightly as she tried to remain strong. 

"We can't.." She whispered quietly as the first tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey" Tilly said softly and lay her hand above Michael's in an reassuring gesture. "Maybe she made it and is now on her way to D.C. as well. She was strong and practically a genius. If anyone can make it out there, it's Philippa."

A memory flashed before Paul's eyes. Connor's screams as they quickly ran away, the noise growing distant and yet seemed to follow them. It had been Michael who had been next to him as the first Walker started to tear it's way through his body, the young boys body practically got mauled by the undead afterwards.

Only after Tilly ran up to Micheal and pulled her by the arm did the other women managed to get up and follow them.

"Let's settle this for once," Justin suggested. "Everyone who's okay with going to D.C. is holding up their left hand."

Saru, Tilly, Paul and Straal himself held up their hand.

"Hugh?" Paul said completely flabbergasted. "Why are you against Straal's plan?"

His partner's face was full of worry and he took Paul's hands in his, interwinding their fingers together.

"I feel like we're settling onto the idea of false hope. Before the virus had been completely out of control, me and the staff at the hospital had talked about all the military in D.C. and we came to the conclusion that every safe zone would eventually only boost more out brakes."

"But you don't know that!" Straal said angrily. "You can't walk around imagining scenarios and then declare they have to be true. What if the military is working on an antidote?"

"Sorry but I'm on Straal's side here," Saru declared which earned him a small "thank you" from said man.

"Although we can imagine a lot we cannot be sure of what the reality of this situation might look like. It will be the best for this group if we got to a safe zone."

Hugh remained calm and nodded friendly. "I respect your decisions and if Paul wants to join you on this journey I will follow you too. If he however decides against it we will have to go our separate ways from here on in."

Everyone's eyes were now on the former scientist who looked at his partner first and then to his best friend. 

"We're stronger as a group. That's why I don't want to leave you." His fingers stroked Hugh's skin in soft movements. 

"Michael?" Tilly asked the women next to her. She was the only one who hadn't said anything about whether or not to join them on their following journey.

"Yes, Tilly. I will join you. But only if we keep looking for signs of Philippa on our way. We leave small clues behind so she might be able to find us." Michael suggested, her face completely neutral. 

Tilly next to her squirmed happily and hugged her.

"I knew it! You wouldn't just leave the group behind."

Michael gave her a weak smile once they separate and they could see that the loss of her mentor was hurting her a lot.

"You know, we could write her a message and leave it here. I saw some paper and pens in the kids bedroom." Tilly's smile died down once she finished her sentence. 

No one liked to be remembered that not long ago people actually lived in this place.

The room went silent, no one really felt like saying anything right now.

Finally, Straal found his voice again and said: "Maybe it's best if we all go to bed now. If we want to get going tomorrow we need to be well rested."

Slowly, everyone got up and started to get back to either their room or back to keep watch like Tilly did.

Once inside their room Hugh let out a sigh. 

The Latino started to undress and folded his clothes neatly on a chair right next to the bed. Dressed only in his boxers he lay down on the soft mattress and pulled the cover up to his chest.

"Mi querido, come to bed." He said softly and watched Paul who was only now starting to get undressed.

"We need to be well rested for tomorrow." Hugh remarked.

Once Paul was in bed as well and pressed against Hugh's chest he found the time to think about their future. 

Or at least what he could only hope would be their future.

If they made it to D.C. and find a safe zone they might be able to survive this out break. Perhaps the military or some other government facility had already extracted an antidote and was slowly clearing the US of all the remaining Walkers.

"Sleep now, honey." Hugh said and stroked Paul's soft, fair hair.

"I wish we could stay here forever. Because it feels safe lying in this bed with you." Paul muttered sleepy before giving in to his tiredness. Hugh's gentle ministrations made him fall asleep in no time at all.

In his dream, the Walkers broke through the door and started to tear their group apart.


End file.
